Otras fichas
by Nagi w
Summary: EDITADO perdonad las molestias pero surgió algo y por fuerza he tenido que editar a la mujer de Dino y por ende a la de Romario
1. Chapter 1

**Otras fichas**

_**KOUYO**_

**Rokudo ****Indigo**** :** hijo de Mukuro y Nebula

Historia: en una misión, en la que Mukuro había tenido que adoptar las funciones de guardián, son atacados por otra familia por culpa de un malentendido. Sorprendentemente, la ilusionista de la otra familia, consigue confundir a Mukuro con sus ilusiones. Cuando se resuelve el malentendido, Mukuro decide hacercarse a ella para controlar su cuerpo -como no- pero acaba enamorandose. De su unión nace Indigo que es tan talentoso como sus dos padres y se crea la familia de ilusionistas mas poderosas del mundo. Curiosamente a partir de esta unión Vongola acaba teniendo a todos los ilusionistas mas poderosos que existen, incluyendo a Viper/Mammon que está en Varia.

Aspecto: tiene el pelo castaño claro recogido en una coleta en forma de piña. Como su padre tiene un ojo rojo y otro de color indigo, la unica diferencia es que el no posee el recuerdo de los 6 caminos del budismo. Es mas pequeño por 3 años que sus primos Ren y Mimi y 4 años mayor que Kona y Sonni. Le encanta participar en el juego de las ilusiones al que juegan su _tia_ Chrome y su _primo _Ren que, aparte de ser entretenido, es didáctico.

**Chikusa ****Mimi**** :** hija de Chikusa Kakimoto y M.M

Historia: al ver que hiciera lo que hiciera no iva a conseguir gran cosa con Mukuro, M.M se planteó ser mas realista. Muy poco despues de hacer ese planteamiento, empieza a mirar con otros a su compañero Chikusa. Éste que llevaba tiempo enamorado de ella, al ver su cambio de actitud, le pide salir. Algunos años despues nace Mimi

Aspecto: tiene el pelo de su madre, pelirrojo. Tambien tiene los ojos inexpresivos de su padre. Es una persona muy tranquila y apenas sabe trabajar bajo presión. Le gusta estar con sus primos aunque normalmente Ren la moleste. Es muy educada y le molesta ver a Ren comer, porque, apenas usa el tenedor a regañadientes. Se le da genial tocar cualquier instrumento, en especial en saxofón.

_**Cavalone **_

**Kala**** : **hija de Dino y Galea

Historia: Vongola empieza a tener problemas con una _famiglia _aliada que no está de acuerdo con sacar a Mukuro de Vindice. Dino ve muy ajetreado a su kohai y decide ayuarle llendo al cuartel general de la familia Yoroi para convencer a su capo, que resulta ser una hermosa mujer de la que Dino queda inmediatamente prendado. Despues del arduo trabajo para convencerle -e increiblemente conseguirlo- empiezan una relación de la que años despues nacería Kala.

Aspecto: tiene el pelo castaño y revelde, los ojos verdes como su un poco patosa pero no al nivel de su padre. Siente gran afinidad hacia Yoshi, a quién ve como a un hermano mayor -pese a que ella es mayor por dos años-. Tambien le encanta estar con su mejor amigo y casi hermano mayor Sekyu, que a veces la sobreproteje demasiado.

**Sekyu**** : **hijo de Romario y Rubea.

Historia: acompaña a Dino al cuartel de la familia Yoroi, donde se enamora de una de las guardaespaldas de Galea, Rubea. Ellos empiezan a salir casi inmediatamente despues de conocerse, mientras las negociaciones seguian.

Aspecto: es lo que se conoce comunmente como armario ropero. Tiene el pelo negro azabache y los ojos muy azules como su madre. Le tiene total lealtad tanto a la _famiglia_ Cavalone como a la _famiglia_ Yoroi. Se lleva muy bien con Surebu el hijo de Kusakabe.

_**CEDEF**_

**Sato**** : **hija de Turmeric y Oregano

Historia: despues de años enamorados en secreto, empiezan a salir. Al principio Iemitsu no lo ve con buenos ojos, pero despues de una autentica demostración de amor en una batalla, deja de oponer resistencia. Sin embargo sigue con el miedo de que su relación termine y ellos no puedan seguir trabajando juntos.

Aspecto: Tiene el pelo rubio de su madre y ojos frios y duros. Es agil e inteligente, sus dotes sobresalen cada vez que se habla del CEDEF. Iemitsu al igual que con Basil y los hijos de sus subordinados de CEDEF la entrena para que sea buena asesina.

**Shahai**** : **hija de Moretti ''el asesinado'' y Satsujin

Historia: Moretti en una misión encuentra a una amiga de la infancia que ha cambiado mucho y recuperan el contacto que habían perdido. Despues de un tiempo tienen una hija pero esta no tiene el mismo don que su padre.

Aspecto: es alta con el pelo castaño y ojos verdes-azulados. A primera vista intimida un poco, en parte por su aspecto, y por otra parte por su forma de ser pero en realidad es muy buena persona. Al igual que sus _primos_ es entrenada por Iemitsu, que le enseña a luchar usando su don: la costura, de alguna forma lucha tejiendo trampas para que caigan sus enemigos y tambien con las agujas de coser.

**Gara**** : **hija de Basil y Tradis.

Historia: Tradis es una asesora externa de una de las mafias mas poderosas junto a Vongola. Ella es apasionada por la lectura antigua y conoce a Basil en uno de sus viajes a Japon, donde tenía la intención de negociar con el décimo Vongola. Despues de años de relación acaban teniendo una hija a la que llaman Gara.

Aspecto: tiene el pelo rubio y los ojos azules, lo que le hace ver muy atractiva. Ademas tiene tirabuzones al final de su cabellera. Es muy buena con todas las armas en general pero la que mas usa es el sai, que se le da mejor que las demas. Ella piensa que le gusta Yoshi aunque interiormente lo ve mas como a un hermano.

_**OTROS**_

**Anguelo**** :** hijo de Lancia y de desconocida.

Historia: Lancia despues de uno de sus trabajos entró a un bar y dejó a una mujer embarazada. Tiempo despues se encontró a un bebé fuera de su casa. En la nota ponía que era suyo y que la mujer no pensaba cuidarlo. Como estaba un poco esceptico, fue a hacerse la prueba de paternidad, y resultó sí ser su hijo. Aproximadamente poco mas de un año despues, mientras estaba solo en el salon de la casa el niño empezó a volar. La explicación cientifica es, que su cuerpo se imanta con el mismo polo que la terra y por eso, ésta le repele.

Aspecto: Tiene el pelo muy negro y los ojos azules muy claros. Tiene unas rayas de nacimiento muy parecidas a las de su padre e intimida casi tanto o mas que él. Cuando su padre ve los poderes que tiene visitan a Tsuna y posteriormente a Squalo que se convertiría mas adelante en algo asi como un entrenador de gente con poderes (Anguelo, Ren, Yuss)

**Tetsuya Surebu**** :** hijo de Tetsuya Kusakabe y Seishin

Historia: mientras está en una misión relevante para Vongola, en un bosque italiano, ve a una mujer bañarse a la luz de la luna en un pequeño estanque. Le parece hermosa, como un fantasma, pero al dia siguiente, cuando Kusakabe y Hibari despiertan no está en el bosque. Poco despues tienen una batalla y queda gravemente herido. Mientras vaga por el bosque, ve una cabaña, pero se desmaya antes de llegar. Despierta dentro de aquella cabaña, donde una mujer está curando sus heridas. Aunque aquella noche en el estanque no vió su rostro, la reconoce al instante: es la misteriosa mujer. Mientras van curando sus heridas los dos se van enamorando hasta que finalmente, llega Hibari, que ha ganado la batalla -por supuesto- para llevarselo. Kusakabe le pregunta si pueden llevar a la mujer con ellos que no tiene familia pues un lobo mató a sus dos padres cuando ella era pequeña y aprendió a vivir sola en el bosque. Hibari aunque a regañadientes acepta, solo para recompensar la fidelidad de la unica persona a la que soportaba bastante tiempo sin matarle.

Aspecto: es alto, intimidatorio. Tiene el pelo negro, de punta y dos mechones largos le caen hasta los hombros por ambos lados de la cabeza. Tienes los ojos de un verde muy parecido a los de la espesura del bosque. Intimida con solo mirarle y aunque no lo diga, se siente tambien un poco acomplejado por eso. Tiene sentimientos que no consigue identificar hacia Harumi, por un lado piensa que le gusta como mujer, pero por otro, afirma que es solo un amor fraternal y eso le confunde mucho. Es muy amigo de Sekyu al que ve como su mejor senpai. Se podría decir que nació con un hacha bajo el brazo, pues, su madre -desconfiada por naturaleza- le enseñó a usar el hacha cuando el era aún pequeño. Ademas tiene un talento oculto que solo la _famiglia_ conoce: tallar madera, o cualquier otro material. Esto, combinado con unos hilos finisimos, casi imposibles de ver, de Shahai les hacen ganar una batalla.

**Bueno como dije aquí está las demas fichas y supongo que va a disipar las dudas sobre quién era el padre de Anguelo. La verdad esque he recibido una inspiración sobre Surebu ah bueno os dejo el diccionario de nombres**

**Nebula: niebla en latín**

**A Kala le puse ese nombre porque en griego καλοσ significa hermoso y a Indigo le llamo así por el color de la llama.**

**Galea: yermo (el casco de una armadura) en latín **

**Yoroi: armadura en japones**

**Sekyu: seguridad en japones (el nombre está acortado)**

**Rubea: rojo en latin (sinceramente no sé porqué la llamé así)**

**Shahai y Satsujin: asesinada y asesina respectivamente en japones**

**Gara: hace poco me enteré de que significaba carrera en italiano, aunque se lo puse porque me gustó el nombre**

**Anguelo: ángel**

**Seishin: espíritu**

**Bueno hasta aquí llegué... me a costado bastante hacerlo porque no me convencía del todo pero cuando hice la ficha de Surebu dije esta bien ahora lo subo y lo subí. Casi se me olvida voy a dar una explicación: ¿por qué no puse al hijo de Mukuro en las fichas de Vongola? Explicación facil no me lo inventé hasta despues de subir la de Varia. Explicación complicada: Mukuro no quiere ser relacionado con la mafia y por eso cede el puesto de guardián a Chrome. Ademas, Kokuyo acaba convirtiendose en un grupo dentro de Vongola pero sin estar demasiado relacionada con el.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno esto se iva a quedar asi pero conocí en persona a Discendia y el poder de su OC a podido conmigo jajajajaja. Siento las molestias pero he tenido que editar el fic (y lo que me a costado). **

**Otras fichas**

_**KOUYO**_

**Rokudo ****Indigo**** :** hijo de Mukuro y Nebula

Historia: en una misión, en la que Mukuro había tenido que adoptar las funciones de guardián, son atacados por otra familia por culpa de un malentendido. Sorprendentemente, la ilusionista de la otra familia, consigue confundir a Mukuro con sus ilusiones. Cuando se resuelve el malentendido, Mukuro decide hacercarse a ella para controlar su cuerpo -como no- pero acaba enamorandose. De su unión nace Indigo que es tan talentoso como sus dos padres y se crea la familia de ilusionistas mas poderosas del mundo. Curiosamente a partir de esta unión Vongola acaba teniendo a todos los ilusionistas mas poderosos que existen, incluyendo a Viper/Mammon que está en Varia.

Aspecto: tiene el pelo castaño claro recogido en una coleta en forma de piña. Como su padre tiene un ojo rojo y otro de color indigo, la unica diferencia es que el no posee el recuerdo de los 6 caminos del budismo. Es mas pequeño por 3 años que sus primos Ren y Mimi y 4 años mayor que Kona y Sonni. Le encanta participar en el juego de las ilusiones al que juegan su _tia_ Chrome y su _primo _Ren que, aparte de ser entretenido, es didáctico.

**Chikusa ****Mimi**** :** hija de Chikusa Kakimoto y M.M

Historia: al ver que hiciera lo que hiciera no iva a conseguir gran cosa con Mukuro, M.M se planteó ser mas realista. Muy poco despues de hacer ese planteamiento, empieza a mirar con otros a su compañero Chikusa. Éste que llevaba tiempo enamorado de ella, al ver su cambio de actitud, le pide salir. Algunos años despues nace Mimi

Aspecto: tiene el pelo de su madre, pelirrojo. Tambien tiene los ojos inexpresivos de su padre. Es una persona muy tranquila y apenas sabe trabajar bajo presión. Le gusta estar con sus primos aunque normalmente Ren la moleste. Es muy educada y le molesta ver a Ren comer, porque, apenas usa el tenedor a regañadientes. Se le da genial tocar cualquier instrumento, en especial en saxofón.

_**Cavalone **_

**Kala**** : **hija de Dino y Yamamoto Rio

Historia: Dino al conocer a su kohai y a la familia de éste, conoce tambien a la hermana gemela de Takeshi, Rio. Al principio ésta está enamorada de Hibari, mientras Dino se enamora de ella, pero despues de que él la rechace empieza a fijarse mas en Dino, mas que nada gracias a Romario. Yamamoto Tsuyoshi no acepta del todo a Dino, de echo prefiere que su hija se quede con Romario, por ser un hombre hecho y derecho en vez de un niño malcriado. En una ocasión, Tsuyoshi reta a Dino a un combate con espadas por el honor de su hija, mientras ésta intenta apaciguarlos. A parte de la dura conquista que casi mata a Dino, la relación entre Vongola y Cavallone se vió fortalecida por la unión entre una de las dos guardianes Vongola y el jefe Cavallone. Takeshi no se tomó tan mal como su padre la unión de su hermana pero tenía bastante vigilado y bajo aviso a Dino. Finalmente, Rio entra al comité disciplinario y queda embarazada de Kala.

Aspecto: tiene el pelo castaño y revelde, los ojos marrones como sus padres. Es un poco patosa pero no al nivel de su padre. Siente gran afinidad hacia Yoshi, a quién ve como a un hermano mayor -pese a que ella es mayor por dos años-. Tambien le encanta estar con su mejor amigo y casi hermano mayor Sekyu, que a veces la sobreproteje demasiado. Es la princesa de su abuelo Tsuyoshi y de todo Cavallone en general. Quiso aprender a jugar al béisbol con su tio a pesar de saber como se ponía con ese juego. Acaba siendo la heredera de Cavallone.

**Sekyu**** : **hijo de Romario y Rubea.

Historia: acompaña a Dino al cuartel de la familia Yoroi, donde se enamora de la jefa, Rubea. Ellos empiezan a salir casi inmediatamente despues de conocerse, mientras las negociaciones seguian.

Aspecto: es lo que se conoce comunmente como armario ropero. Tiene el pelo negro azabache y los ojos muy azules como su madre. Le tiene total lealtad tanto a la _famiglia_ Cavalone como a la _famiglia_ Yoroi. Se lleva muy bien con Surebu el hijo de Kusakabe. Es bastante protector con Kala a la que ve como su hermana.

_**CEDEF**_

**Sato**** : **hija de Turmeric y Oregano

Historia: despues de años enamorados en secreto, empiezan a salir. Al principio Iemitsu no lo ve con buenos ojos, pero despues de una autentica demostración de amor en una batalla, deja de oponer resistencia. Sin embargo sigue con el miedo de que su relación termine y ellos no puedan seguir trabajando juntos.

Aspecto: Tiene el pelo rubio de su madre y ojos frios y duros. Es agil e inteligente, sus dotes sobresalen cada vez que se habla del CEDEF. Iemitsu al igual que con Basil y los hijos de sus subordinados de CEDEF la entrena para que sea buena asesina.

**Shahai**** : **hija de Moretti ''el asesinado'' y Satsujin

Historia: Moretti en una misión encuentra a una amiga de la infancia que ha cambiado mucho y recuperan el contacto que habían perdido. Despues de un tiempo tienen una hija pero esta no tiene el mismo don que su padre.

Aspecto: es alta con el pelo castaño y ojos verdes-azulados. A primera vista intimida un poco, en parte por su aspecto, y por otra parte por su forma de ser pero en realidad es muy buena persona. Al igual que sus _primos_ es entrenada por Iemitsu, que le enseña a luchar usando su don: la costura, de alguna forma lucha tejiendo trampas para que caigan sus enemigos y tambien con las agujas de coser.

**Gara**** : **hija de Basil y Tradis.

Historia: Tradis es una asesora externa de una de las mafias mas poderosas junto a Vongola. Ella es apasionada por la lectura antigua y conoce a Basil en uno de sus viajes a Japon, donde tenía la intención de negociar con el décimo Vongola. Despues de años de relación acaban teniendo una hija a la que llaman Gara.

Aspecto: tiene el pelo rubio y los ojos azules, lo que le hace ver muy atractiva. Ademas tiene tirabuzones al final de su cabellera. Es muy buena con todas las armas en general pero la que mas usa es el sai, que se le da mejor que las demas. Ella piensa que le gusta Yoshi aunque interiormente lo ve mas como a un hermano.

_**OTROS**_

**Anguelo**** :** hijo de Lancia y de desconocida.

Historia: Lancia despues de uno de sus trabajos entró a un bar y dejó a una mujer embarazada. Tiempo despues se encontró a un bebé fuera de su casa. En la nota ponía que era suyo y que la mujer no pensaba cuidarlo. Como estaba un poco esceptico, fue a hacerse la prueba de paternidad, y resultó sí ser su hijo. Aproximadamente poco mas de un año despues, mientras estaba solo en el salon de la casa el niño empezó a volar. La explicación cientifica es, que su cuerpo se imanta con el mismo polo que la terra y por eso, ésta le repele.

Aspecto: Tiene el pelo muy negro y los ojos azules muy claros. Tiene unas rayas de nacimiento muy parecidas a las de su padre e intimida casi tanto o mas que él. Cuando su padre ve los poderes que tiene visitan a Tsuna y posteriormente a Squalo que se convertiría mas adelante en algo asi como un entrenador de gente con poderes (Anguelo, Ren, Yuss)

**Tetsuya Surebu**** :** hijo de Tetsuya Kusakabe y Seishin

Historia: mientras está en una misión relevante para Vongola, en un bosque italiano, ve a una mujer bañarse a la luz de la luna en un pequeño estanque. Le parece hermosa, como un fantasma, pero al dia siguiente, cuando Kusakabe y Hibari despiertan no está en el bosque. Poco despues tienen una batalla y queda gravemente herido. Mientras vaga por el bosque, ve una cabaña, pero se desmaya antes de llegar. Despierta dentro de aquella cabaña, donde una mujer está curando sus heridas. Aunque aquella noche en el estanque no vió su rostro, la reconoce al instante: es la misteriosa mujer. Mientras van curando sus heridas los dos se van enamorando hasta que finalmente, llega Hibari, que ha ganado la batalla -por supuesto- para llevarselo. Kusakabe le pregunta si pueden llevar a la mujer con ellos que no tiene familia pues un lobo mató a sus dos padres cuando ella era pequeña y aprendió a vivir sola en el bosque. Hibari aunque a regañadientes acepta, solo para recompensar la fidelidad de la unica persona a la que soportaba bastante tiempo sin matarle.

Aspecto: es alto, intimidatorio. Tiene el pelo negro, de punta y dos mechones largos le caen hasta los hombros por ambos lados de la cabeza. Tienes los ojos de un verde muy parecido a los de la espesura del bosque. Intimida con solo mirarle y aunque no lo diga, se siente tambien un poco acomplejado por eso. Tiene sentimientos que no consigue identificar hacia Harumi, por un lado piensa que le gusta como mujer, pero por otro, afirma que es solo un amor fraternal y eso le confunde mucho. Es muy amigo de Sekyu al que ve como su mejor senpai. Se podría decir que nació con un hacha bajo el brazo, pues, su madre -desconfiada por naturaleza- le enseñó a usar el hacha cuando el era aún pequeño. Ademas tiene un talento oculto que solo la _famiglia_ conoce: tallar madera, o cualquier otro material. Esto, combinado con unos hilos finisimos, casi imposibles de ver, de Shahai les hacen ganar una batalla.

**Bueno como dije aquí está las demas fichas y supongo que va a disipar las dudas sobre quién era el padre de Anguelo. La verdad esque he recibido una inspiración sobre Surebu ah bueno os dejo el diccionario de nombres**

**Nebula: niebla en latín**

**A Kala le puse ese nombre porque en griego καλοσ significa hermoso y a Indigo le llamo así por el color de la llama.**

**Galea: yermo (el casco de una armadura) en latín **

**Yoroi: armadura en japones**

**Sekyu: seguridad en japones (el nombre está acortado)**

**Rubea: rojo en latin (sinceramente no sé porqué la llamé así)**

**Shahai y Satsujin: asesinada y asesina respectivamente en japones**

**Gara: hace poco me enteré de que significaba carrera en italiano, aunque se lo puse porque me gustó el nombre**

**Anguelo: ángel**

**Seishin: espíritu**

**Bueno hasta aquí llegué... me a costado bastante hacerlo porque no me convencía del todo pero cuando hice la ficha de Surebu dije esta bien ahora lo subo y lo subí. Casi se me olvida voy a dar una explicación: ¿por qué no puse al hijo de Mukuro en las fichas de Vongola? Explicación facil no me lo inventé hasta despues de subir la de Varia. Explicación complicada: Mukuro no quiere ser relacionado con la mafia y por eso cede el puesto de guardián a Chrome. Ademas, Kokuyo acaba convirtiendose en un grupo dentro de Vongola pero sin estar demasiado relacionada con el.**


End file.
